Prior U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,856,111 and 3,955,645, Baker and Dye, disclose tree-supported platforms for hunters and coacting tree climbing accessories. In the Baker device, the tree climbing accessory serves as a rather crude rest or seat for the hunter after the hunter reaches the desired elevation. The seat is not level, very small and uncomfortable. In the Dye structure, a folding fabric seat is provided on the platform, and while comfort is slightly enhanced, the seat structure lacks stability and still leaves much to be desired in the way of a secure and safe seating means on platforms of this type.
It is the object of this invention to fully satisfy this need in an efficient, safe and economical manner so as to provide good comfort and stability in a seat attachment structure without necessitating alteration of the basic known platform structure as shown in the Baker patent.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent during the course of the following detailed description.